


Mind Fuck

by InFairWingHellsing



Series: Obsession and Possession [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/M, Ghost Rowan, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFairWingHellsing/pseuds/InFairWingHellsing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does a Ghost possess a human body. Can they just do that? When Rowan decides to possess Abby he has to make sure her mind will not be in his way. So he breaks her will, to get her body. TW:Rape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, simply the idea for this fanfiction is mine.
> 
> This One Shot is unbetad.
> 
> Trigger Warning: This story contains Rape, you have been warned.

Mind Fuck

When Abby closed the bathroom door and made sure every lock was in tact, she was breathing hard against the wooden door. She was willing her nerves to calm down, but with everything that had happened in the last days, they all were still a bit on Edge.

The thing with the light in the hallway creeped her out, more than she would like to admit. She tried to get her heartbeat and breathing under control. She jumped away from the door, when there was someone hammering on the door, desperately wanting to get in. "Who is out there!? Holtzmann I swear to God I..."

The scientist jolted when she heard a rattling sound from behind her, and as soon a she turned around she saw a light glow in the sink. “Hello Abby”, was the last thing she heard when everything went black.

Abby blinked the darkness away and stood face to face with a shining blue Ghostversion of Rowan with glowing red eyes. He grabbed her hands and pushed them hard against the door, leaning in and grinning like the maniac he was.

„Hello Abby.“, he said, mockery clear in his voice. Abby could not, for the love of God, find her voice. She was shocked to see this Ghostversion of him, and so terrified that she could not move.

„You don't look so good, my dear. Maybe you were not thinking about the possibilty of me returning as a Ghost?“, he laughed in her face and stepped even closer, his blue glowing body almost touching hers. 

„Rowan, how? I...get out. Leave me, and the others alone. I swear we will kick your butt again!“, she roared and tried to free her hands, but this Version of him was far stronger than her. „You did not kick my butt, per se. I simply killed myself to make sure that this world will truly find it's End.“, he sneered at her. 

„What do you want?“, Abbigail wanted to know, still fighting against him. Man this fucker was strong. 

„Oh I want many things, but for now I only want you, my dear, or rather your body.“, he said and pulled her from the door, only to fling her against the wall on the side. 

Abby felt her back hit the wall and wanted to scream out in pain, but he was on her, kissing her, sticking his tongue into her mouth before she was able to. She did the only thing that came to mind, she bit down, hard, maybe she could hurt him in this state. Her tries were in vain, she could not hurt him, but he could hurt her. 

He laughed in her face at her attempt to hurt him. „Abby, my sweet, sweet Abby. You and I could have placed the world under our feet, yet you joined the good guys. Becoming a so called Ghostbuster. I feel deeply dissappointed in you.”

Rowan wrapped one hand around her throat and flung her on the ground. She landed on her hands and stomach and was coughing from the sudded loss of air.  
“Now thats more like it, on your hands and knees like it was supposed to be.”, he laughed and was on her, faster than she could react.

He pushed her down hard, face first into the ground and was working on getting her pants off. Abby not wanting to go down without a fight, was struggling, fighting against him, afraid of what he was intending to do. 

“Let me go you son of a bitch.”the Ghostbuster growled and struggled against his grip. He grabbed her ponytail and yanked her head back, just so he could look into her green eyes. “I don't think so. You will be mine, Abigail Yates and no one is here to stop me.”, he sneered and rammed her face into the floor, making her almost loose consciousness.

He finally had her pants down, and grinned, now he could do what he dreamed to do since the first day he read their book and saw her picture. He ripped her underwear from her and pulled down his own pants. “Now Abby, you will be mine.” 

Rowan pushed his cock into her, not caring if he hurt her, infact he wanted to hurt her. How could she, the love of his life, dare to betray him and be a Ghostbuster? Didn't she know how far she could have gotten had she used her knowledge for evil instead of good?

He set a fast pace, ramming his cock hard and fast into the brunette and getting even more turnt on by her screams. Rowan pushed on her shoulders so she was face down ass up. He used this position to increase his strenght and speed. As a Ghost he was quite a bit stronger than as a human, so he thought that it really, really hurt her. And that thought gave him a satisfaction almost as much as when he could finally get his revenge on the humans. 

Rowan laughed at her agony, enjoying the feel of her around him, even if it wasn't in his true body, but that of a Ghost. He dind't mind, because now he could enjoy her forever, and he intended to do just that.

He was in her mind, and to take over her body was not as easy as someone would have thought. He had to take if from her, how was up to Ghost, but because he wanted his revenge on her this was his solution. Break her, make her unwilling to fight, so she would give over her body willingly. 

The Ghost wanted to get as much out of this as he could, and to see her fear would be even greater. He stopped for a moment, pulled out of her, only to switch her over, so she was laying on her back now. He pushed inside her again and was rewareded with her painfull moan. He grabbed both of her hands in one of his and pressed them down over her head. Rowan then started to let his other hand get under her shirt so he could touch her breasts. He never would have had the guts to do this while still being alive, but now in this form he was different. More evil and without morals. "Look at me!", he shouted at her, wanitng to look into her eyes, having her aknowledge him, raping her. He switched betwee her breasts and kneaded them as roughly as he could, just to get a rise out of her.

Abby still had her eyes closed, wanting this to be a really bad Nightmare and that she would wake up at any moment. When he slapped her so hard, her lip was split and she started to bleed howerver, reality hit her hard that this was indeed happening.  
She openend her eyes and mustered all the anger and hatred she could to convey thorugh her eyes, but he only smirked at that. "Yeah hate me as much as you want, this will forever be in your mind.", he taunted and could feel his orgasm getting closer. He slowed a bit down, but increased the depths of his strokes, which resulted in Abbys pained sobbing.

When Rowan finally reached his peak, he spilled himself deeply within her and pulled out of her. He stood up and laughed at her, laying on the ground, shivering and crying. “Well Abby, now your body is mine.”

He enjoyed the power he felt by possesing her body and wrecking up their gadgets, letting that Holtzmann hang from out the window.

What Rowan did not expect however, when he possesed Abbys body was for Patty to literally slap his Ghost out of her.

He would get her, in one way or the other, he just had to wait and get his plan into motion.

Just you wait Ghostbusers, he snarled and went on to possess the next person he found.

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe some of you guessed it. The Rape "only" happened in her mind, when Rowan got in. 
> 
> Once in a while I get these sick ideas for fanfiction, and I actually was thinking about not posting this, but now I did. 
> 
> And yay Patty saves the Day! :D <3


End file.
